callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 9 Special Ops
Call of Duty 9 features Special Ops mode, which includes 20 missions and a Survival Mode. The missions are similar to Mile High Club of Call of Duty 4, and feature campaign locations but the objectives are different. Survival mode has theplayer fighting against increasingly difficult waves of enemies. Mission Mode Missions are divided into four teirs with 5 missons each. Alpha Course Course features an obstable course similar to Stay Sharp and the Pit. Players earn 3 stars for completing it in 30 seconds, 2 for 40, and 1 for 50. Mobster Hunt Mobster Hunt has the player fighting in a parking garage in Moscow, and must take down 30 enemies for 1 star, 35 and a technial for 2, and 40, a technical, and a helicopter for 3. The Tower The Tower requires the player to fight their way out of a tower, and make their way to extraction. Fighting off enemies will be harder for each star. Prison Escape Prison Escape has the player take control of a prisoner during a prison escape. The player can take weapons from guards, and can attack head on or maintain stealth. Protect and Serve Protect and Serve has the player protecting escaping civilians from waves of enemies. 1 star has 3 waves and a technical, 2 stars has four waves with a technical and BTR80, and 3 stars has 5 waves, a technical, BTR80, and a Hind. Bravo Identity Theft Identity Theft has the player use stealth to infiltrate an IRA base and download enemy information. Getting caught will result in the mission restarting from the last checkpoint. 1 star requires the player to download info from 1 computer, 2 stars for 2, and 3 stars for 3 computers. Hostage Situation Hostage Situation requires two players. One player must fight his way through enemy soldiers in Sealand and rescue several hostages. The second player controls a helicopter which provides support. The player with the helicopter has full control over it, and at the end must land it on a helipad. Each star is a different difficulty. Poisoned Apple Poisoned Apple has the player fight through New York, which was attacked by a Titanium Shipping's chemial weapon. The player must collect several canisters around Manhattan. Citizens can be saved for more points, though this is optional. Each star is a different difficulty. Chase Chase has the player controlling an SBS operative in the countryside of northern France who is riding on a motorcycle. The player must chase an enemy Jeep while fighting off enemy technicals, jeeps, and motorcycles. The player must destroy the jeeps tires, causing it to crash. Each star is a different difficulty. Countdown Countdown has the player fighting in the same facility as in Hawaii. 3 silos are about to launch missiles and the player must deactivate each. For 1 star you have 5 minutes, for 2 you have 4 minutes, and for 3 you only have 3 minutes. Charlie The Right Honourable The Right Honourable requires the player to defend Prime Minister Kevin Doyle from 5 waves of increasingly difficult enemies. Moving to other parts of the building will provide the player with new weapons, but they must carry the Prime Minister with them. Each star increases the difficulty. Jungle Bird Jungle Bird requires two players. One player fights on the ground, the other is in control of an AC-130. The goal is for the AC-130 to protect the ground player while he fights his way through enemies and download enemy information. The AC-130 must destroy enemy tanks, helicopters, and trucks for the ground player to succeed. Each star is a different difficulty. Exfil Exfil has the player control a Juggernaut and fight his way through the Kremlim to reach the LZ. The Kremlin is heavily guarded and some enemies are armed with RPGs and Thumper, so caution is suggested. The player may choose which type of Juggernaut armor he wants, each having their own advantages and disadvantages. Blinded Blinded takes place during the same blizzard as seen in Snowstorm. The player is armed only with a M1911 and knife. He must make his way to downed plane while stealthily avoided patrolling enemies. After reaching the plane, the player must carry the pilot to a local hospital, still avoiding enemies. One Man Army One Man Army has the player start out on a dirtbike on a trail in an Irish mountain. The player is armed with a G18 and must fight enemy bikers and jeeps. After making it to the Irish base, the player is armed with a HK416, the G18, and a Predator drone. The player then must make his way through the base, and plant explosives on an enemy weapons cache. After this, the player must fight his way back to the LZ. Delta Heat Wave ' Heat Wave has the player captured inside an enemy cavern. After stealing enemy weapons, the player must make his way out of the base. Defending the base are huge amount of Flame Troopers, who are armed with flamethrowers and Molotov cocktails. They are several routes out the cavern, each having advantages and disadvantages. 'Armoured Attack Armoured Attack is different for singleplayer and two players. For singleplayer, the player must guide a tank out of the weapons factory in northern France back to the beachhead while fighting off enemy soldiers, helicopters, tanks, and Juggernauts. The player can laze targets for the tank, who can switch between its main cannon and machine gun. In two player, one player is on the ground while the other is in the tank. In two player there a few more enemies to face. Downloadable Content Downloadable Content has the player fight their way through the Hamburger Heaven store in Nuclear Fleet and after must download enemy information. The download takes approximately 5 minutes, and during this an infinite number of enemy soldiers, rocket soldiers, and Flame Troopers will attempt to reclaim it. Sentry Guns and Claymores are available to use for the defense. After downloading the player must make their way to a nearby helicopter. Classified Classified takes place in the flagship featured in Everything to Lose. The player must fight their way through the heavily guarded ship. There are 5 stashes of important intel the player must destroy by planting C4 and detonating it. After destroying all 5 the player must make it to the helipad on the bow of the ship, where a helicopter will be waiting for them. Storm Surge Storm Surge has the player fight through Cairo in the middle of a massive rainstorm. The player has 6 minutes to reach the bomb site and defuse a nuclear bomb. Protecting the bomb are regular soldiers, rocket soldiers, Flame Troopers, and all 3 kinds of the Juggernauts. Two player is recommended as the mission is extremely difficult, but luckily after the bomb is defused the mission is over. Calm Before the Storm DLC The Principality The Principality takes place in Sealand. The player starts off in the top tower, and must fight his through numerous enemies to make it to the bottom where a friendly sub is waiting. The new AK74u gun is introduced in this mission. Defending the rig are regular soldiers, rocket troopers, a Hind, and a Riot Shield Juggernaut. In this mission there are sniping points, CQBs, and slow-mo breaching. City Stealth City Stealth takes place in Lisbon, which are filled with enemy soldiers. The player, who is armed with a Silenced Intervention and a silenced USP w/ Tactical Knife, must silently make their way through the city in order to reach the LZ. Enemy weapons can be picked up though it is not a good idea because the weapons aren't silenced. The most formidable enemies are Dogs and snipers. A helicopter also flies over the city with a spotlight. Survival Mode Survival Mode returns but with several differences. Players can customize the character they use in the game, such as how they look, their nationality, or what faction they belong to. The ranking system returns, but now players can add one special attribute to their player which they will not lose for the entire game. Perks If a player is not using the perk as an attribute they may be it from vending machines around the map *Quick Revive (unlocked by default) (Cost: 1,000) - Players can revive teammates faster or in single player revive themselves *Quick Draw (unlocked by default) (Cost: 1,500) Aim down sights faster *Lightweight (unlocked by default) (Cost: 1,500) Move 7% faster *Steady Aim (unlocked at level 8) (Cost: 3,000) Better accuracy when hip firing Category:Call of Duty 9